


Through the morning

by all_the_other_ships



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Boyfriends, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_other_ships/pseuds/all_the_other_ships
Summary: They talked now it's gonna be cute. Idk I'm bad at tags and summaries
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Through the morning

I guess it had to come to a head eventually 

Hawk was sitting in Demetri's kitchen at the ass crack of dawn, moaning over a cup of coffee. 

He had been at Demetri's since the evening before. The golf and stuff incident, as they kept referring to it as, was quite odd. 

Hawk had Demetri pinned down against the floor, his arm locked in a tight grip. Demetri pleaded with him, using his old name to try to bring him back any sense of morality.

It worked of course, because they weren't sitting in the ER.

"So I guess I'm in love with you-" Demetri said, also leaning against a mug of black coffee, sleepily talking to the boy next to him.

"Mhm" Hawk hummed. 

"And you're in love with me-" he continued. "And you're done with cobra kai?" 

"Yeah Dem, we've been talking about this all night and if you tell anyone I cried for most of it I'll hit you. Can we just drink our coffee and get ready for school" Hawk said taking a sip of his cooled drink.

"Yeah" Demetri said getting up and putting his mug on the counter. 

He kissed hawks forhead and headed for the stairs.

"Bleh, maybe take a shower before we go" he said wiping his mouth.

" you're one to talk" Hawk retorted.

\----

"Literally I would've skipped the whole romantic revelation if I could've just gone home and gotten some hair spray. I look like a fucking loser." Hawk said patting his head as he and Demetri walked to school. 

They had talked for hours the night before. Going from months of growing anger and targeting to years of repressed emotions to making out to talking about what to do now. Eventually coming to the conclusion that neither really had any idea what he was doing. They had both repressed so much of their childhood crushes on one another and hidden away in their fragile masculinities that the conversation ran hours longer than it needed to.

A few google searches later and their shared bisexuality was realised.

However Hawk was nervous about the following day. He was planning to ignore his cobra kai goons, undoubtedly led by Tory now, and reconcile with the Miagi-do and Eagle Fang dojos.

He started figitting wit his hair half way through the walk to school.

"Dude come on. You would rather have liberty spikes instead of a smoking hot boyfrind?" Demtri said, flashing his handd in his own face as if showing his beauty.

"And where would this smoking hot boyfriend be hiding, do you know?" He retorted 

"Haha. But seriously Eli-" a pang through Hawks heart at the way Demtri lovingly uses his old name. 

"You look great. I honestly love your hair down alot." Demetri nudged hawks hand that swayed between them as they walked. 

They silently linked hands and kept walking.

\----

Getting through security was easy.

They passed by and linked hands as they walked through the hallways. Hawk was nervous about seeing anyone really, but he had Demetri with him. Being by his best friend now boyfriends side always brought him some kind of comfort. He would apologize to his dying days to make sure Demetri knows how sorry he was about the cobra kai nonsense. 

Demetri said he would take him to where the miagi-do and eagle fang students hung out in the mornings before class. Maybe get off a small 'I'm sorry' and 'I'll explain later' to make sure they don't jump him at lunch. 

Being too wrapped up in his head he wasn't watching where Demtri was leading him until it was too late. 

"Well fucking well. If it isn't the pussy that ditched us for his boyfriend last night. What'd you do? Suck his dick?" Kylars voice ripped through Hawk and Demtri just like it used to. 

Hawk turned to him pulling Demtri with him. 

" fuck off kylar" Hawk growled.

"Oh so the pussy has something to say now?" Tory voice joined. " It's no mercy Hawk. Cobra Kai fo life. You betrayed us." 

"Maybe I realised I was being brainwashed to thinking like dickheads. Just like Kreese is doing to you guys." Hawk spoke up, breaking hands with Demetri. 

"Maybe I fucking realised I already had something for life and then I was fucking stupid enough to trade him for you guys. But I upgraded. So see you never." Hawk finished flicking Tory in the forehead and turning towards demetri.

Demtri was smiling at him so tenderly. Like when they used to make each other laugh until their faces hurt. Hawk returned it with as much love. 

Tory shoved him into the ground.

"You think you can just walk away you little bitch?"

"Is there a problem here?" A teacher asked. Walking between tory and hawk.

"I-" tory was cut off by hawks wonderful timed use of his nerdy Eli voice.

"No miss. She shoved me into the ground because I was holding hands with my boyfriend. She said some really mean things to us."

Tory was fuming as the teacher escored her towards the principals office, hearing the distant repremanding.

Hawk got up and pecked Demetri on the cheek and pulled him further through the hallway.

" that was so hot" Demtri said

" I know"


End file.
